Picnic
by Anime-addict-no-1
Summary: On Switzerland's day off, Liechtenstein requested that they go on a picnic. wOah bad summary I'm sorry. Fluff mostly ? idek


**A/N: I saw this picture on Zerochan of Swiss/Liech and OMG IT WAS ADORABLE, so I thought 'This would make a cute fanfic.' So I made a story and voila~ Here it is. Hope it's ok.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

'Why did I agree to this again?' Switzerland was currently changing into a black tank top, a faded denim pants, and black low top converses. Why? Because somewhere, sometime, somehow he agreed to go with his sister on a picnic on his day off. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 in the afternoon. They should be leaving about half an hour. For about 15 minutes he worked on political papers. It was tricky, but he handled both his and his sister's political affairs. He didn't mind though. Liechtenstein insisted on doing house chores to repay him and she helped out a lot. After looking at the time again, he grabbed a black jacket out of the closet and walked out of his room.

After putting the jacket on a coat rack for later he walked to the kitchen to see how Liechtenstein was doing. She insisted on doing the cooking and looked so determined he gave up and let her. When I walked in her back was to me and it looked like she was putting something into the basket. I looked around and saw that everything was cleaned. "Are you done? If you are, you should go change. It's almost 3:30." She jumped and turned around. When she saw that it was me she relaxed a little and nodded. "Ok, big brother." As she said those words something inside of him... cracked. Lately it's been like that a lot for him. Whenever she called him 'big brother' he got a heavy feeling in his chest. 'It's probably because of the economy. I really need to work on it.' He shook the feeling away. 'Today's a special day for Liechtenstein. She's been waiting for my next day off to have a picnic. I can't ruin it for her.' No, she was too precious to him.

"I'm ready big brother!" He looked to his right and saw that Liechtenstein had changed into a pink dress with a darker pink ribbon around her waist, a white cardigan that ended a little before her elbows, a pair of light pink flats, and her signature ribbon on her head. Switzerland couldn't help but feel the blood rush to his face at how cute she looked. He turned his head so she couldn't see it but, unfortunately, she did. "Are you ok, big brother?" She walked around him and placed her hand to his forehead. This just made him blush harder. "You feel really hot. Do you have a fever?!" He looked at her and saw concern on her face. He shook his head. "No! I-I'm fine. It's just hot in here. Did you get everything?" She nodded and grabbed the basket. He grabbed his jacket and they left. He just really hoped this would go well.

* * *

They decided to have their picnic in the meadow behind their house. It was full of wildflowers so Switzerland knew that Liechtenstein would like it and they didn't have to go far. It was a beautiful sunny day, no clouds in the sky, and there was a nice, gentle breeze. "Look brother! The weather is perfect for today!" He watched as she twirled in the meadow, arms outstretched, laughing as she twirled faster and faster. He smiled. She looked so young and innocent. "Be careful!" She stopped to look at him and smiled. "Of course brother!" As she went back to spinning he felt that heavy feeling again in his chest. He placed a fist over the spot that hurt the most, over his heart. Sighing, he spread out the blanket under the shade of a tree and Liechtenstein helped place the food. One time her hand brushed his and he felt his face heat up. Luckily, she didn't notice it this time. Once everything was set up Switzerland had to marvel at the feast she prepared. There were a combination of Swiss and Liechtensteiner foods. There was his favorite pastetli and her favorite käsknöfle.

"Would you like to eat first, big brother?" He looked up at her. After a few seconds he finally registered what she asked him and nodded mutely. She smiled and prepared him a plate. After she put some of his favorites, she gave him the plate with a smile that made the blood rush to his head. Fortunately, her eyes were closed and she couldn't see his burning face.

He took a bite of some mashed potatoes and his eyes widened. "Liechtenstein, this tastes delicious!" He was about to dig in when he remembered that she didn't have a plate yet. Putting down his plate, he made her a plate with her favorites and gave it to her. Her face was also burning and he didn't fail to notice it. _I hope she's alright_. They both ate in silence, making small talk every once in a while. When they were finished Liechtenstein started putting things away, not before taking out desert.

"Here big brother. Would you like some dessert?" He turned to face her after watching the scenery. "Sure. I don't mind. Do you want some help?" He reached over grab the plate while she took something out of the basket. For a brief moment, their hands touched and both of them blushed. "T-Thank you, Liechtenstein." He told her awkwardly, bangs covering his eyes. "You're welcome!" She told him with a small smile. She prepared her own plate and they both took a bite. Switzerland's eyes widened once more. "Everything you make is delicious, Liechtenstein!" She blushed in response, mumbling a small thank you. Switzerland saw this and wondered what was wrong.

They both finished the cake and packed up their stuff, leaving out the blanket so they could stay a bit longer. Now, there was a small breeze in the air. Switzerland laid on his back and stared at the sky. "You know" he said, "it's nice to take a break from work like this. What do you think?" He looked over and saw Liechtenstein leaning against the trunk of the tree. "I like it. Big brother finally get's rest. You shouldn't work too hard, it's bad for your health." He couldn't believe what he heard. She was worried for him? He should be the one worrying. She was so fragile, as if she could break any moment, and he had to protect her from savages like_ them_. He growled at the thought of a few people, a certain blonde and albino to be exact. No, he wouldn't let her be broken by the likes of them.

"Big brother? Are you all right?" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw her face lined with worry. Worry for him. He smiled a genuine smile to her and said, "Don't worry. I'm fine. How about you? Do we need to go back now?" She shook her head vigorously. "We still have more time, right? We should enjoy it to the fullest!" He couldn't help but smile. That enthusiastic personality of hers was what attracted him to her over the years. When he first met her, she was sitting in the alley, looking as if she was dead already. He couldn't understand why he took her in, even though his own economy was bad but he doesn't regret his decision.

"Thank you." He said to her while they were enjoying the scenery. She looked up at him in surprise. "What for big brother?" She asked him. Switzerland was also surprised that he told her that. What for? Well, he didn't really understand himself. "Just... Thank you, I guess. Don't worry about it." He told her while ruffling her hair.

As the breeze picked up and grew cooler, Switzerland couldn't help but notice Liechtenstein barely shivering for a moment. Without thinking, he stood up and put his jacket around her. "Hm?" She questioned and looked up. When he saw her looking up at him did he realize what he did. And he blushed. "O-Oh. You looked cold is all. I can't have you getting sick can I? If you don't want it, you can tell me. I-I don't mind at all." He sat down abruptly with his back turned to her and he spoke to her.

Even though she couldn't see his red face, thankfully, he couldn't see what kind of face she was making either. Was it confused? Sad? Angry? What if she was furious? He had never seen Liechtenstein get mad whatsoever, so it was hard to see it. Imagining her puffing out her cheeks in anger actually seemed pretty cute to him and he couldn't help himself from letting out a small laugh. Quickly, he put a hand to his mouth to stiffle it. When was the last time he actually laughed out loud?

Luckily, she seemed too preoccupied with something to have noticed it. She seemed to be snuggling into the leftover warmth from his jacket. '_Thank god she's not cold anymore_.' He thought, his lips curling up a bit. She seemed to be swaying though, as if she was drunk. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly, holding her by her arms to keep her still. She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Oh, big brother! I'm sorry, I guess I just got sleepy. I'm sorry for making you worry." Carrying her bridal style he picked up the blanket and the basket as well and made his way back, Liechtenstein apologizing on the way back. "I'm sorry for making you do this." She murmured sleepily. "Don't worry about it." He told her reassuringly.

When he got back he layed her down on her bed, letting her sleep as he put the blanket away and took care of the dishes in the basket. He enjoyed today, he knew that much. But what about his feelings for her? What were those in the first place? Hours later while he was reading on the couch she came up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming with me today big brother!" She said as she skipped to the kitchen to make their dinner. "I love you so much!" He smiled at her figure as it moved about, getting things ready.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: /cries/ honestly I don't think I did a good job on this although I wanted to. Actually, this took me months to actually just _finish_ and that's a long time for just another 200-300 words -_- Why am I so horrible at updating stuff? And another confession: I lost my iPod again. This time it's been missing for 3 weeks /cries even more/ I think I'll start working on my laptop more often. I hope you guys had a good Christmas and New Year's by the way!  
**

**Please Review!~**


End file.
